Origins
by KillinBuddy
Summary: Killing Voldemort just might be worse then letting him live. If it means bringing forth something more horrid then the dark lord should they just let his rein continue?
1. Stifling hot

I own nothing I know nothing... ok well that's going over board, I own all of my own characters... they start to yell at me if I don't pay enough attention to them and thus we have my fanfics. I normally don't do fic but recently I've been plagued by them. I've started three so far and tried to ignore the others.

* * *

_These creatures, believed to be gods by ancient wizards, are nothing but a pure fairy tail. A myth created to explain magic as we see it. It is impossible to tell exactly where these myths began but most point to South America as the primary source of the tails._

Well these books weren't proving to be much help. They told of the beings yet they said nothing of the actual myth itself. The book was slammed shut. He had been looking for a few days now and he still hadn't come up with anything.

The boy stretched out in, what he had come to know as his bed for the time being. He'd come to the conclusion that hotels sucked. His short messy black hair stuck to his head covering the only thing that could let someone know who he was. The lightning shaped scar he received from Voldemort. His emerald gaze focused on the fan swirling around and around, turned up to fast for him to see each blade properly, making them look like a single piece.

The heat was unbearable. It wouldn't have been so bad had he been able to go swim in the oh-so-close ocean. He had been locked up in the room as soon as they arrived. Locked up with a bunch of books in a stifling hot room and not even able to use magic it make it any better. It didn't even get any cooler at night, just humid. What a wonderful way to start a vacation.

He closed his eyes trying to imagine the coldest thing he could. Hogwarts dungeons were cold, during winter. Or the lake, in winter, frozen over. He was even starting to feel a little cooler. As soon as he thought it the cool breeze was gone.

"Slacking off again" That voice. No, it was to soon to be brought back to the rest of his problems. With a sigh he forced himself to open his eyes. He was met with the cold, calculated glare of the person who hated him the most in the world. Possibly even more so then Voldemort, though he would be a close second.

Snape held yet another large stack of books "If I was going to spend the whole time reading why couldn't we have stayed at the castle. At least there it was cool" He knew that Snape wouldn't take well to his whining but he couldn't help it. At least the potions master got out of the room every now and then.

"Stop whining and show me what you found" Snape snapped irritated that he had to spend his summer with the boy. Granted he had grown a lot over his few years at Hogwarts but was still just a child as far as the potions master was concerned.

With a heavy sigh Harry handed over the parchment he had been using to jot down notes "None of these books have anything useful" as if to prove his point the sheet had only a few lines scowled across it.

Snape read over what the boy had found in the books he had been given "We are going to the temple tomorrow" telling him to quite whining without having to say it. He hadn't got any more then Snape had. A few minor differences from book to book but all in all the same thing.

He sat down Potter's notes on the stack of books he had brought in. Making his way through the room to his trunk was a rather difficult task as there was books laid out everywhere. Apparently Potter had been through quiet a few today as when they had woke up the room was organized with the books in neat piles in the far corner.

Harry looked at one of the many books in Snape's pile. It had no title like many of the ones he had read today but was rather warn with a leather cover. He glanced over at Snape hopping the Professor wouldn't move any of the books in the room, he had set them all up so that he knew where every bit of his information had come from and could easily find it again. Seeing that Snape wasn't going to mess with his chaotic order he turned back to the book. Even though it was warn it looked like someone had taken every means to keep it in good condition. It just called to him. Opening to the first page he absorbed himself in it.

_I've decided to finally write in the journal, which was given to me by a dear friend. For a long while it seemed to me that writing all of my thoughts and feelings into a book was just begging for an enemy to use your deepest feelings against you. I was going through old things, cleaning out I suppose you could say, when I came across it. The cover had always intrigued me. The rich deep red leather with the bold but somehow delicate pattern etched into it. I think the thing that draws me to it is the crest. The crest of my enemy's house, the symbol of my friend._

_For me that word seems so strong, I could never call anyone a friend unless they had gained my complete trust. It is not something I give freely or often. Yet oddly I have given this rare gift to the most unlikely person. The person who would have me dead. It is rather odd to think I have put my faith into that which is sworn to rid me of the world. I trust him, with my life or death; I put my soul in his hands._

Harry was pulled from the beautiful curves of the penmanship by the sound of Snape emerging from the bathroom. "Where did you get this?" he found himself asking it before he could even think it.

The professor looked to the book "Dumbledore" he said simply before moving to his bed. It was probably that old coot that had them sharing a room as well, keep up looks my ass. If anything he thought that he probably looked like some kind of pedophile, sharing a room with a sixteen-year-old child. He lies on his bed with a sigh, he'd be happy when they could finally leave.

Harry looked at his bedside clock as Snape got in bed. He really wanted to read more of the book but they would be up early in the morning and if anything he wasn't a morning person. So far Snape had tried to wake him up once and ended up getting hit for his troubles by a half sleeping boy. Harry pushed the book under his pillow, the only place here he could put anything and find it again near his bed, and flopped down. After a moment of tossing around the uncomfortable hotel mattress he found a semi-decent spot and drifted off.

* * *

Ok comments please? I'm also wondering if you guys can get to the second chapter of blood bond? I put it up but i don't think it's working yet. I'm going to wait to see if it shows up tomorrow but if not I'll have to redo it... oh well.


	2. Advantages of Maps

_They call it the rein of terror. Amusing to say the least. I install so much fear into their hearts that I am considered an enemy of mankind. Odd as I don't stop with just humans. No creature is immune to my whims._

Harry had been reading all morning but kept coming back to that passage. It was a little disturbing but if something so horrible had happened there would be some kind of record of it right? Going back to where he had left off, he was absorbed in the writing.

_The temple was very much like my own castle in many ways. It was rather eerie in how similar they were, so much in fact that I am able to walk through and know exactly where a trap would without looking. There are millions of traps and it seems like a creature of every species known, even some that are unknown, which guard the most inner chamber. I believe that the chamber is underground. It can't be to far unless there is some sort of spell for dimensions, which I am missing. I would like to go back soon._

The next page was a map, rather like the one his father had made of Hogwarts. Where there would be names of students and stuff there were names of creatures. He recognized some of them, like the werewolf in a room labeled _the Hallow_. There was ever a Basilisk, the room's name oddly fitting, _the Eye of Death_. There was quite a few he was sure even Dumbledore wouldn't even know about. His eyes followed the rout from what he assumed was the entrance to a room labeled _Eternity_.

"Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes" Harry jumped at Snape's voice. He hadn't even heard the older man get up. Nodding he watched the potions master walk out of the room. Shutting the book he hurried to take a quick shower.

Harry stood at the entrance to the temple, his hair still wet as he was all but dragged out of the shower and hardly given time enough to dress. He held the book closely to him as though it could protect him from the creatures within. If he was correct in his guess the map was of this temple. They should only have to face a couple of the creatures if they took the right path. Without the map they would probably end up against everything that was in there.

When the door was opened he was hit with the smell of stale air. The small group consisting of Dumbledore, Snape, the minister of South America, a hand full of Aurors and of course Harry himself looked into the entrance, wands raised. Seeing the room was empty they started into the room, a few calls of Lumos were heard. Now that they were in the middle of the room and with light shinning on it they could see it looked rather plain. The walls had a few places where it was clear that some form of writing had been but it was almost completely rubbed away.

While the rest of the group went to the walls to try and see if any part was readable Harry was flipping through the book trying to find the part where the writer had described the temple. "This could mean right," someone said pointing to a certain spot where the writing was a little clearer.

Snape added in his sarcastic tone "Of course, that's why it's next to the left hand exit." He was getting irritated with being surrounded by, in his opinion a bunch of idiots.

"Who enters dares the wrath of the lord gods," Harry said interrupting them all. He was reading from the book and didn't really notice that they had heard him or that all attention was now focused on him. His attention was only brought from the book when a hand rested on his shoulder making him jump.

"Where may I ask did you get a guide of the temple?" Dumbledore's eyes were shinning like mad.

Harry looked around like he had only just noticed they were all there "Snape brought it" he said quickly trying to explain himself "It was in a load of books he brought in last night. He said he got them from you"

With a chuckle Dumbledore nodded "I remember giving him some books but where he got that is beyond my knowledge" Still smiling away he continued "As we now have a personal tour guide..." He looked to Harry again "We can expect to get through this without any problems" Everyone seemed to agree and Harry handed the book to Dumbledore but was surprised when the old man refused "My seeing it's what it was" he said in explanation to the boys bewildered expression.

Harry was sure that the old wizard's eyesight was just fine but looked back to the book anyway. He wasn't sure why as he was certain of which way to go. The map had showed that the only way to get to the center of this was to go through the maze like building. That meant taking the left path, _Dance for the Dead_, for a little ways until you encountered a room called _The Glade_. Realizing that they were waiting for him to tell them which way, Snape a little more impatiently then the others, he smiled sheepishly before muttering "left"

They opened the door carefully all wands at the ready for an attack. There was a gasp causing Harry to look to the door. He was not able to see anything for the people in the way that seemed rooted to the ground but the smell was horrible.

* * *

I know I'm horrible for leaving it here but... I have a really good idea for the things in this temple but right now I really have to work on my Science so I'm going to have to leave it at that. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as my homework's done because I've really gotten into this story now . This and Blood bond only this is now taking more of my interest. Reviews would be wonderful. 


	3. Dance for the Dead

The god-awful stench swept into the entrance making him completely forget all about the stale smell he had been annoyed with before. He couldn't even connect it with anything he had ever known. Wanting to know what it was in a path that was supposed to be empty he pushed his way through a few of the aurors. The sight he was met with made him want to be sick and most of the others didn't seemed to be fairing any better. Snape flinched a bit but other then that remained as he was.

The narrow path was lined with bodies. Some of which were hung on the walls, others were sitting propped up by the walls. Harry was horrified when started to go through but he supposed they didn't have much of a choice. They had to walk through in a single line, as the path was so narrow especially with the bodies. Harry took extra precautions to not touch any of the bodies.

The walk seemed to take forever yet they still weren't even halfway across. As soon as the last person was in the door slammed shut making everyone jump and turn to look at what happened. When the door shut, the bones began to grow flesh and gained blood. The flesh of most of them was torn away to show the now bloody bones underneath.

Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he thought he heard a moan. The smell seemed to get worse, the rotting of flesh mingled in with the decay. Unconsciously Harry backed away from the now closed door that led back to the safe warm morning. Tripping over a leg he would have jumped had he been watching, Harry fell back with a startled yell. He was surprised to find the fall wasn't as hard as he had thought the stone floor would be.

Even though it wasn't hard it was icy cold, like he had been plunged into ice. He tried to get up and move away from the cold only to find he couldn't move. Looking around wildly to try and see why he couldn't get up he realized his vision had gone black. Desperately he tried to move his unwilling limbs. It didn't feel like anything was keeping him down unless you counted the biting cold.

He was starting to think he was going to die, unable to move and freezing to death, when he felt a burning hot fire race through his unmoving arm. It was like when you were out in the snow to long and then come inside to the drastic change in temperature only worse. Fighting against the fire he found the arm that had been touched by the heat could move. He continued to fight it off and soon found all his limbs were able to help in his attempted escape.

Harry was forcefully jerked up only to collide with more of the heat. He pulled away from it, trying to keep the pain at a minimum. His eyes were starting to come back to him and soon he could make out the figure standing in front of him. Snape, wonderful, but why had he burned? He wasn't given time to question it further as someone yelled and he could hear curses being fired past him.

A hand grabbed him and started pulling him quickly down the hall. When he realized that the book was missing he jerked away from the fiery grip and ran back to where he fell. Grabbing the book he looked up to see one of the corpses reaching out to him. Before he could do anything he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and practically dragged through the path at full speed.

He could feel the icy grips on him, recognizing the cold from before he struggled away from the cold and concentrated on following the heat that was pulling him away from it. Harry barely registered when he stumbled and either kept running or was pulled up. He felt rather then saw; them enter a new room, as the temperature wasn't nearly as cold. To Harry it was to warm.

There was a slam as the door behind them was closed to prevent the dead bodies from entering after them. He sat breathing heavily from the running and his body was wrecked with shivers. His grip was tight on the book he had gone back to get, refusing to let it go.

Snape stood next to him regaining his breath from having to drag the boy through the never-ending passage. His job had not been made any easier as the bodies tried to grab them as they went by.

"D-Dance for the Dead-d" Once he had caught his breath he muttered still shivering violently "... I'll kill 'em" He was rubbing furiously at his icy-cold skin. Harry was pale, almost white. He kept himself curled up as much as he could to conserve what little heat he had left.

Those who weren't checking over Potter to make sure he wasn't hurt turned to look at where they were now. The room looked more like a swamp. The plenty room was humid, even more so then outside.

Dumbledore went over to the shacking Harry "Does it tell you the name of this room?" He kept himself from touching the boy to give any comfort as he had been pulling away from contact as if it pained him.

Harry looked up to the Headmaster "The G-Glade" He added, "s-somethin called a R-Rintorth" He was hoping it was something that Dumbledore would have recognized but by the looks of it he didn't. This wasn't going to be a fun trip.

* * *

MUAHAHA... uh... yeah, well anyway. I'm really getting into this story. Next up will be their journey through the Glade . I'm really entertained by this even though I wrote it! Reviews would be nice, like always. 


	4. Rintorths and then some

The small group started through the swamp like room once everyone had caught their breath. Harry, still shivering like mad, was looking through the book trying to see if it had some kind of description. He was pulled back on track if he started wandering away by a very irritated Snape, who was silently and unanimously put in charge of keeping the boy alive. Giving up on the book he brought his attention back to his surroundings.

There were odd trees that had somehow rooted themselves into the ground that threatened to pull them in should they wonder off the main path. The trees themselves were gangly and reached for the ceiling looking like what appeared to be the roots just continuing up through the base. He was starting to wonder how they survived without any rain. The plant's leaves shifted in a wind that didn't exist. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but he could swear he just heard a cooing.

Harry barely had time to blink after hearing it before something thumped down onto his shoulder. It caused him to jump, his foot going off the path and into the marsh. Finally getting himself together from the shock, he looked to see what was on his shoulder only to find a very fuzzy thing with large eyes looking at him curiously.

As he felt someone try to pull it away the things abnormally long fingers dug themselves into his shirt. Once they gave up trying to pry it loose Harry tried to pull it away to at least see what had a hold of him. Its grip loosened and moved to his lower arms as he held the thing far enough to see it.

Abnormally long fingers had pads on the ends and while they looked delicate the things steel like grip said otherwise. Its almost to large stormy blue-gray eyes watched him with something akin to amusement. A long tail had wrapped itself around its waist. Harry would have sworn, if it weren't for the large ears, that he was holding a long lost species of monkey.

It cooed at him before crawling up his arm. Stopping when it got onto his head. It looked at the others from its perch as if it had always been there. Seeing it wasn't going to move, and it wasn't a danger for the time, they let it stay where it was.

Harry seemed perfectly content with letting the creature stay where it was. While they continued through the thing would coo at him. It sounded as though someone was rolling his or her tongue. If anyone would get, what it thought was, too close it would make what sounded like a mix of a snake and a largecat hissing.

They made it halfway through the room before the thing on Harry's head let out a horrible hiss. It startled Harry more then anyone else as its steel grip was once again in place. He started moving forward again not sure what to expect. The few steps he took moved him out of the way from getting his headknocked off.

A lizard-looking thing had lunched itself from the swampy ground toward him. It made sense now why the monkey thing was such a good climber. The lizard had long legs as well but its back legs were powerful. Made to be used as springs. To lunch themselves forward at great speeds. Its body was bigger then a lizard would have been. Thick, built for power as it already had speed from its legs. It was as big as a large dog, coming to about Harry's hips.

He wasn't given long to look this new threat over as he was pulled into a run. The Aurors provided cover to the back as two more joined in the hunt. Harry heard a yell; glancing back he saw one of the Aurors being attacked by one that had jumped on his back. Grabbing a rock he chucked it as hard as he could at the thing, forgetting the fact that he had a perfectly good wand in his pocket. Seeing the thing get knocked back he let himself be pulled along again.

Snape's long legs forced him to keep a horribly fast pace but as they were running from fierce beasts he wasn't going to be one to complain. What had seemed like a short way was incredibly long while they were running for their lives. Seeing the end of the room he was relieved but just before they got past where the trees ended a group of the lizard things jumpedout in front of them. The three in the back had been usedto chase them into the pack.

The pack consisted of eight all together, three in the back and five up front. He went to grab for his wand but his hands quickly changed direction to cover his ears. The monkey on his head let out an ear-piercing shriek. If he though that it had been loud before he was clearly mistaken, the call was repeated in no less then ten other places amongst the trees.

While he wasn't very thrilled with the screeching he noticed that the lizards disliked it less. They looked around they as if trying to figure out where it was coming from only to find it all around them and moving around constantly. Seeing that they were out numbered they started retreating while yelling out at the shrieks as if trying to scare them off instead.

Harry found himself being pulled to the exit again this time in escape from the noise. After shutting the door the shrieks were immediately cut off and it only took a moment for the one on Harry's head to see that the danger was gone and to quiet down.

For a while after though Harry's ears rung from the silence. They looked around the room they were now in, seeing it was just a simple hall with nothing out of the ordinary they looked to Harry, waiting for him to show which way they were to go.

Harry led them through the many halls and rooms it took to get to the inner chamber. Though they found a few creatures in some of the rooms, there was no more life threatening encounters. Dumbledore seemed to know all of the ones they came into contact with so they didn't need to worry much about them.

Finally getting to the door leading to the inner chamber, Harry was more then happy to be half way done with this whole thing. As soon as they opened the door however the room went black. Again he heard people lighting their wands but it didn't seem to do that much good. The dark pressed in around them to try and extinguish the lights on their wands and Harry had the distinct impression it was trying to push into his soul.

* * *

Sorry it took so long I've been lazy… yeah so I'll do two chapters for you! HA! Go me… two chapters in one day and both are rather good… least I think they are… who knows. Reviews would be nice. 

lobelia07: Thanks for pushing me to get them done… yeah; I'd probably still be on chapter 1. Anyway see you later.


	5. Raising the dead, or not

A flood of light quickly pierced the dark of the chamber. Many tall, freestanding torches lined a path to the very end of the room. The walls were carved with all sorts of words; they seemed not to use the same language twice. Harry had seen that some of the carvings were translated in the book but some of them were newer. His attention though was brought to the end of the chamber.

There, against the wall, was a crystalline structure. A body was held within it making him believe it was some sort of coffin. As he got closer, with an exasperated sigh from Snape, he could see more detail of the body within.

He couldn't have been much older then Harry himself. His lean body seemed fit for a quidditch player. Golden blond hair framed a peaceful face and, while they couldn't see his eyes, Harry figured they would have been blue or a clear light green. The odd thing though, was that he was wrapped up in chains. As well as the chains, he was pierced through the chest by a sword as well as an arrow. A snake wove around his feet, its fangs embedded into his leg. It looked like someone had wanted to be sure he stayed there.

He didn't remember anything like this in the book. It was apparently newer then the rest of what was evidently a tomb.

Dumbledore pulled him out of his musings "Is there any translations in that book connecting to him?"

Harry shook his head, not bothering to even look. This room was supposed to be empty other then the carvings.

Dumbledore nodded"very well" He pulled outhis wand and quickly muttered a spell. The crystal melted away like it was ice being exposed to too much heat. The boy's head fell forward, now unsupported, but other then that the chains and weapons wouldn't let his body move at all.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought that dead bodies were supposed to be ghostly white. While the boy was pale it was a more, I don't get out often. Now that he looked at him, while the boy's skin held a close to ivory tint, he looked just as though he were sleeping and not dead.

That thought brought even more chills then his current half frozen state. On that impulse though he reached out to the boy. His fingers brushed the boys cheek and he was startled to find, not only that it was rather warm to the touch, but also the boy stirred slightly. Harry pulled away quickly having learned that anything in this temple that moves ends up turning into a rather bad thing.

Dumbledore however moved closer to the boy. Seeing that the boy was not going to wake, he touched the boy's hand. Even with the more contact, he didn't move. Dumbledore backed away thinking for a moment. After a second he nodded to one of the Aurors "Would you try?"

The Auror stepped forward and touched the boy as well. Again there was no motion from the boy. Seeing that the Auror turned going back to his place with a shrug.

Dumbledore's eyes brightened, sparkling like mad "Harry, could you touch him again. I believe a little longer contact from you should do it"

Thinking that Dumbledore had gone insane, wanting him to touch what had previously been a dead body, Harry cautiously returned closer to the boy. Hesitantly he reached forward to gently place the tip of a finger on his forehead, ready to pull back and run should something happen. The boy stirred again, causing Harry to jump pulling his hand back, but did little more.

At Dumbledore's insistence he placed his palm on the boys forehead. He found that the boy's golden hair was extremely soft, almost silk like. His attention was so focused on the soft feel against his icyhands that he didn't notice the boy wake up. Once Harry realized that the body under his hand was moving he pulled back hoping his face didn't turn red.

Seeing the book in Harry's arms he smirked "I knew I left that somewhere," His voice was soft sounding like an angel. "It's fitting that you should have found it" He seemed greatly amused by a joke, which only he knew. Getting over it rather quickly, he became serious in a second and you had to question if it had been there in the first place. "I hope you wouldn't mind removing these" He gestured to the chains and weapons keeping him from moving.

When Dumbledore came forward to remove it though he was met with a harsh voice that betrayed the innocence he portrayed "No!" He had tried to pull away from the wall, only moving forward about a half inch. His eyes showed the pain he tried to keep hidden from his face "him, that's why you brought him after all is it not?" as he said it his gaze focused on Harry.

Harry looked to Dumbledore to be sure that it was all right, receiving a nod, he moved closer. His hand rested on the sword for a moment half expecting to be yelled at. Even the slight pressure of Harry's hand on the sword caused the pain to flash through his eyes, though he did his best to hide it.

Harry thought the sword looked familiar but didn't think twice about itas he quickly yanked it out. He expected a yell from the boy but it never came. Looking back to him, he saw the boy pulling the arrow from his body himself. That seemed odd; the chains hadn't loosened; yet he was able to free himself now. The snake, where it had seemed attached to him fell limply at his feet, lifeless.

A light struck on in his head, Gryffindor's sword. The one in his hand bore a distinct resemblance to that of the one he had used to fight off the Basilisk is his second year. "He pinned you here." It wasn't really a question but more that he wanted the boy to confirm it.

"That took longer then I expected," he commented "Not very impressive young Gryffindor" His voice was still soft but the angelic was lost to his new condescending tone. The way he used the word Gryffindor was different then how Ron would have, or even from how Malfroy would have. It was more said how Malfroy would say Potter, just with an icier undertonethat the Slytherin would have beenjealous of.

* * *

Well that was fun; I'm more getting into the plot now. GO ME! Yes well, I've been watching a movie called EarthSea… very good show. Anyway, all's good I hope and again sorry for taking so long.

I'm sorry, I really should have reread these last two chapters before I put them up... but its all fixed now and I'm happy . I'll start working on chapter 6 now. I'm going to try and make it longer but I doubt i'll end getting it to be. I find good places to stop and... well.


	6. Vicious beast or large kitten?

Harry wasn't sure what to think as the boy stepped out of the mess of chains. After the boy was free of what had so recently been his imprisonment he started stretching out his limbs. He was clearly pleased to be able to move around again and didn't seem to be in a hurry to acknowledge the others in the room. Once he was adjusted to free use of his body again he turned his attention back to the occupants of the room. "You'd think that there would have been more guards," He said to himself not rightly caring if he was heard or not.

One of the Aurors, a bit offended by the insinuation that they weren't enough to take on anything the temple had to throw at them, said harshly "why should we need any more? We've gotten through just fine and will get out just the same"

The boy turned his attention to the Auror, amusement clear in his eyes "get out? Yes, I suppose you'll find out eventually won't you?" It wasn't a question to which he wanted an answer. He glanced to Harry, just now noticing that he was shivering "Just fine being that you almost let the dead claim him? Actually I'm surprised he's still standing here, they don't tend to give up their pray that easily" His gaze traveled to the monkey on Harry's head "And you'll be pressed to get back through the Rintorths. They tend to be like raptors. They remember"

Dumbledore took the opportunity to make himself known "If I was correct in my research, you are more then you seem" The boy didn't say anything so he continued, "We need your power to help us…"

He was interrupted by the boy "No" Not waiting to even see the effect of the word before he started for the exit of the chamber.

The group, led by Dumbledore followed him out of the inner chamber. Harry was a little startled when he started toward a door that he knew had a Chimaera. "No!" Everyone stopped to look at him.

The boy smirked and ignoring the warning opened the door. He took a few steps into the room before the beast was in front of him. The fierce lion head watched them unblinking. Instead of the logical reaction the boy stepped even closer to it and making everyone think he was crazy, reached out to pet it.

The large beast, always told as ferocious and blood thirsty, rubbed its head against him like it was a house cat greeting its master.

Not sure if he should listen to the rational part of his head that told him to stay away from the beast or if he should follow the boy, he hesitated. After a very strenuous debate with himself he stepped into the room, avoiding the hand that tried to grab him back.

The Chimaera sat with its dragon tail wrapped around it. Its eyes followed every movement he made making him wonder if he shouldn't have went with this choice. He made his way carefully further into the room, steering clear of the beast. Once he got completely around it without it even twitching he sighed in relief. Looking to see that the boy was already at the door on the other side he ran to catch up. A growl from the Chimaera made him freeze almost to terrified to look.

The boy turned at the sound. Seeing the situation he almost laughed. Harry was frozen, thinking that the Chimaera was going to kill him. The Chimaera itself was paying no attention to Harry but was growling at the door where an Auror had thought to follow them. "She won't let you through, I would suggest that you wait outside of the door" The amusement showed in his voice only too well "That is unless you have a death wish" Turning back to the door he felt Harry come up behind him.

"Why did it let me through?" Harry asked a little concerned about the others but seeing that they were safe unless they tried to pass he didn't worry too much.

The boy glanced back to him as he opened the door "Why should it not?" Stepping into the new room he went straight past the many piles of gold and jewels toward a chest at the very back.

Harry looked around amazed. Just one of the treasures in this one room made the entire holdings of Gringotts look like trash. The room wasn't even as big as some of the others had been but all of the things within this room looked as though someone had traveled throughout time to find the most precious of treasures and brought them here to be worth a million times more just due to age.

His attention was finally brought to the chest at the back. It had a gold design imprinted into it and was standing at waist level, supported by a silver stand that had a few gems encrusted in it. Moving closer to the boy he got a glimpse of the contents.

While the things in the chest looked worthless next to the impressive treasures of the rest of the room, Harry could tell that the real treasures were in fact the random trinkets that had been placed lovingly in the chest.

The boy shut it, not giving Harry enough time to really see the items in it. He was able to see though, the item that had been removed. The boy latched a thin silver chain around his neck. Hanging from it was the crest from the cover of the book. It went well with his eyes. That was when Harry realized that the boy's eyes were a honey golden brown instead of the blue or green he was so sure they should have been. The boy tucked it into his shirt as he made his way back to the door.

He stopped next to Harry "Lets hope you're not swayed as easy" His voice had completely changed again. Now there was no denying that there was a sad, slightly depressed tone to it. There was definitely remorse but also a hint of vengeance to it.

Harry followed out a bit afraid to say anything. The mood had shifted so suddenly and he wasn't even sure why. He was so wrapped up in wondering that he didn't notice them passing the Chimaera until it nosed his hand, causing him to jump and scream. All attention was on him but the Chimaera didn't seem to mind his fear as it nosed him again. Relieved that he wasn't being attacked he unconsciously rubbed at its ears while calming himself.

The boy smiled, a bit to the depression from earlier still showing through. After a moment more it completely disappeared "I see you like him" he said to the Chimaera, who merely opened an eye to look at him before closing them again. The boy moved from the room.

Harry hurried to leave the room after him, not wanting to be left behind. The Chimaera looked at them accusingly as the boy moved to shut the door again. He smiled at it "You know I'll be back, I just need to get out a stretch a bit" Taking the boys words as a promise he was allowed to close the door.

He turned to find the group looking at him a bit suspiciously "What? Its not like you just saw me kill someone." He said as if they were the ones doing something completely unheard of before he started toward the door that led out of the temple.

* * *

I actually remembered to reread it. I found a few mess-ups so if you see any more please tell me. As always reviews are nice, ideas are better, and yelling makes me get my ass moving on the next chapter faster. .; night 


End file.
